Raiders of the Lost Treasure of Hyrule
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: A valued treasure of the Goron Tribe was stolen and framed the Zora Tribe for it. Princess Zelda was able to buy Link until sunset get it back and stop a civil war in Hyrule. Link follows the trail to the Mushroom Kingdom where he meets a man named Mario who agrees to help. Can they find the treasure in time or will there be war?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Stolen Treasure**

Once upon a time there existed a faraway land known simply as Hyrule. This land was created by the beautiful goddess, Hylia, who bestowed her people with Hyrule's greatest treasure, the Triforce. The Triforce had three pieces, and each had the power to shape our world. There were those with darkness in their hearts who wanted to use the Triforce for their own greedy desires, but Hylia created a sword that could stop the evil. This sword was called the Master Sword, also known as the sword of evil's bane. But the sword would not let just anyone wield it. Only those who the Master Sword deems worthy of being a true hero could wield its power.

Over the centuries, each time Hyrule fell into darkness, a hero clouded in green would take up the Master Sword and stand against this evil. Recently in Hyrule, a dark wizard named Ganondorf, had taken control of the Triforce of Power, and nearly destroyed all of Hyrule. But then, a young boy with blond hair and a green tunic named Link pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal in the Temple of Time. He confronted Ganondorf, saved the princess Zelda, and saved all of Hyrule. Ganondorf was believed to have been sealed away in the Sacred Realm by the power of Link's Master Sword, the Triforce of Courage, and a magic ocarina, but Ganondorf had vowed to come back one day.

Link's adventures didn't end there. A year after he stopped Ganondorf, a monster named Majora attempted to cause the moon to fall from the sky and destroy the world. Fortunately, Link was able to stop Majora from destroying the world. Since those two adventures, Link had become a knight of Hyrule, pledged his loyalty to Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Deep in the Death Mountains of Hyrule, there lived a tribe of rock-like creatures called the Gorons. They were led by their chief, Darunia, the strongest of the Gorons. But one day, he discovered that an important treasure that belonged to the Gorons was gone and on the ground was a scale of the Zoras. The Zoras were a tribe of aquatic creatures that live in the rivers and lakes of Hyrule. Rumor has it that the Gorons and Zoras were rivals, but this was taking things too far for the Gorons.

*Hyrule Castle*

Princess Zelda had called Chief Darunia and King Zora over to her castle to discuss the problem at hand.

Zelda- Darunia, please try to calm down.

Darunia- No! I will not calm down! Our treasure has been stolen and I found this Zora scale in the tunnel where it was kept! One of the Zora's stole it!

King Zora- I keep telling you! We did not take anything from you!

Darunia- That's bull! The evidence points to you!

Zelda- Enough!

Princess Zelda showed of a small display of her magic and it shook the whole place up.

Darunia (calmly)- Alright, Princess Zelda. I'll give them until sunset to return what belongs to the Gorons. But should it not be found by that time, we will declare war on the Zora tribe.

Darunia leave the room, leaving only Zelda and King Zora.

Zelda- What are you going to do?

King Zora- I don't know. None of us took it and if the Goron declare war, we must defend ourselves.

Zelda- We must find this Goron treasure soon. Luckily, I know just the man for the job.

*Outside Hyrule Castletown gates*

Zelda was outside waiting for someone to come. Then she saw someone riding a brown horse with white main. The horse stopped right in front of her. Riding the horse was a tall man dressed in green, who had a large sword on his back.

Zelda- Link, thanks for coming!

Link- You called, princess?

Zelda- Yes. I have a job for you. The Gorons are threatening to go to war with the Zoras and risk a civil war between Hyrule. I was able to buy us until sunset. Someone has stolen a treasure belonging to the Gorons and framed the Zoras for it. Link, you must get it back before our deadline is up!

Link- Nothing to worry about, Zelda. Come on, Epona! Let's ride!

Link rode his horse, Epona, off into the distance. Link drew his Master Sword and pointed it forward as it began to glow purple.

Link- Time to activate the dowsing power of the Master Sword. Find the Gorons' missing treasure.

The sword began leading Link and Epona to the west and out of Hyrule's borders. As they kept riding further and further from Hyrule's border limit, Link began to wonder where he was now exactly. This new land seemed so unfamiliar to him, but he didn't feel that this place was dangerous.

Link- Ok, I think we've gone too far out of Hyrule. If only I had a map…

Mysterious voice- Did someone say map?

Then a little green man with a balloon on his back flew by.

Link- Oh no! Not Tingle!

Tingle- Why so glum? Tingle always happy to help…for right price.

Link- Because you're always a serious pain in my ass! And I don't have time to be ripped off by a greedy bastard like you again! Scram before I cut your head off!

Tingle- Wait! Tingle had map of Mushroom Kingdom! It where we are now! Tingle tell you what, you take map and for free for a bit and if you like, you can buy.

Link- Fine, but this better not be another one of your god damn scams.

Link took the map and Tingle flew away. Link looked at the map of the Mushroom Kingdom and began to study it. Suddenly, the Master Sword was glowing purple again.

Link- My sword is dowsing the treasure again! It must be close! Epona!"

Epona neighed and charged in the directing the Master Sword was pointing. The sword led them to the top of this tall canyon cliff. That was when Link saw a strange man riding a black horse. Link saw he was holding some kind of treasure chest in his right hand and the Master Sword's dowsing reacted to it.

Link- The Gorons' stolen treasure! Alright, the jig is up! Hand over that treasure and I won't hurt you!

Then Link's expression changed when we saw who was riding that black horse. It was a pale man with a crooked nose, long red hair, and wearing a black armor.

Link- Ganondorf?!

Ganondorf- Why so surprised, Link? Did you really think the Sacred Realm would keep me imprisoned forever?

Link- That would've been nice, but I see it was too good to be true. Enough with the games, Ganondorf! Why'd you steal the Gorons' treasure?

Ganondorf- To start a war between the two tribes. Most of Hyrule is directly between where the Gorons and the Zoras live. A civil war between them will practically tear Hyrule apart. Making it all the more easy for me to take over.

Link- Over my dead body, asshole!

Link drew his Master Sword and shot a sword beam at Ganondorf. The sword beam hit Ganondorf in the hand and knocked the treasure out of his grip and onto the ground. Link tried to grab for it, but Ganondorf picked it back up first.

Ganondorf- You'll have to do better than that!

Link- How about this?

Link jumped off Epona, did a flip over Ganondorf, and slashed Ganondorf's shoulder with the Master Sword. Ganondorf cried in pain and dropped the treasure and it landed near the edge of the cliff. Link manages to grab it, but part of the ground collapsed under Link and he dropped from the cliff. Link grabbed hold of a tree part way down the cliff with one hand while holding the stolen treasure in the other hand.

Link- If I only had one free hand, I could use my hook shot to get out of this.

Link looked up and saw Ganondorf, only his right shoulder was bleeding and it looked like he was having trouble moving his right arm.

Ganondorf- Perhaps if you dropped the treasure, you could have a chance of getting back up. Luckily for you, I must go and attend to the wound you placed on my arm. But if you haven't fallen by the time I get back, I'll gladly send you downward.

Ganondorf teleports away. Link looked at the sky and wondered how he was going to get out of this mess and stop the civil war between the Gorons and the Zoras. He could feel his grip slipping on the treasure as he was holding on. Suddenly, Link thought he heard something.

Mysterious voice- Hello? Is someone there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Plumber and the Swordsman**

Link was shocked to hear someone's voice coming from the top of the cliff. It was not the thought of a stranger that worried him, but if whoever was up there was friendly. Not like Link had a choice at the moment.

Link- Who's up there? I could use some help.

Then Link saw a mustached man wearing red plumbers' clothes and a hat with an M on it.

Mario- What happened here? How did you get stuck there?

Link- Just help me up! I'm in a hurry!

Mario pulled out a rope, tied one end to a nearby tree, tied part of it around his waist, and jumped down the cliff to help. However, Link's grip on the treasure that was stolen by the Gorons slipped through his grip and dropped down into the canyon. Mario grabbed Link and pulled him back up, but Link's gaze followed the path of the fallen treasure.

Once everyone was safely on top of the cliff, Mario turned to Link.

Mario- What?! You almost fell off that cliff and now you want to go back down there?!

Link- Yes. That item I dropped belongs to a tribe in my homeland, Hyrule. And if I don't get it back by sunset, there will be a civil war. That's why I was in that predicament in the first place; I was trying to get it back.

Mario- I understand now. That _is_ important. I guess you're a defender of Hyrule like how my brother and I are defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom. Would you like some help?

Link- Sure. I'm Link, by the way.

Mario- Mario.

Mario and Link managed to get to the lower parts of the canyon. As they looked for the treasure, Link told Mario about his adventures in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Mario also told Link about his adventures in Super Mario Brothers, Super Mario Brothers 2, Super Mario Brothers 3, Super Mario World, and Super Mario 64. Eventually, after searching for 2 hours, Link and Mario found the treasure lying on the ground. However, there was a suspicious amount of shade surrounding it. When Mario and Link went for it, out the shadows on the ground behind them, Ganondorf emerged and hit Link with a paralyzing spell from behind. Link fell to his knees.

Mario- Link! Are you alright?!

Link- My body…won't move right…

Ganondorf- How predictable. I knew you were going to show up here, Link. Consider this payback for almost chopping off my arm earlier.

Link- Ganondorf…you…asshole…

Ganondorf- But I was not expecting a second person to be with you.

Link was able to draw the Master Sword, but the paralyzing spell made it difficult for Link to move.

Mario- Link, let me deal with Ganondorf. You can barely move.

Ganondorf- How brave, but it's foolish to fight me. I am the great dark wizard, Ganondorf. Fighting me and the Triforce of Power is futile.

Mario- That's what they said about Bowser, and my brother and I defeated him.

Mario ate a fire flower to turn into Fire Mario. Ganondorf made two black swords appear from black smoke and charged for Fire Mario. Fire Mario dodged and tried to punch Ganondorf, but a barrier created by the Triforce of Power blocked it. Fire Mario then tried shooting fireballs and those managed to hurt Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- My piece of the Triforce can block his physical attack, but not those fireballs…

Fire Mario- What's the matter? Can't stand the heat?

Ganondorf- Guess I'll have to put out your fire.

Ganondorf suddenly shot s blast of water at Fire Mario and knocked Fire Mario against the wall and changed him back to regular Mario.

Link *thinks*- Mario won't last much longer. With Ganondorf using the Triforce of Power, Mario can't touch him.

That's when Link noticed the Master Sword was beginning to glow.

Link *thinks*- Of course! The Master Sword can fight against Ganondorf. But will it deem Mario worthy to wield it?

Link used what little strength he could pull together, stood up and held the Master Sword in the air.

Link- MARIO! CATCH!

Link threw the Master Sword into the air and Mario caught it. Then the Master Sword began to shine brightly. Link was amazed that the Master Sword had accepted Mario to wield it as well as himself. Ganondorf tried to strike at Mario, but Mario blocked with the Master Sword, then cut Ganondorf with it.

Ganondorf- That light! It burns!

Mario- Whoa! What kind of sword is this?

Link- The Master Sword…also called…sword of evil's bane…it has the power…to repel Ganondorf's dark magic…

Mario- Thanks, Link. Time to go in for the end game and finish his sorry ass!

Ganondorf was still dazed a bit from that attack, but when he finally came to, he saw Mario directly in front of him, slashing him with the Master Sword over and over again. After enough blows, Ganondorf opened up a portal behind him.

Ganondorf- You might've bested me now, but there is no way you will return the Gorons' treasure in time to stop the civil war!

Then Ganondorf escaped into the portal as the portal closes behind him. Suddenly, the paralyzing spell stopped affecting Link and he could move again.

*Somewhere else in the Mushroom Kingdom*

Link was on Epona's back and was ready to return to Hyrule with the treasure Ganondorf stole from the Gorons. Mario had already returned the Master Sword to Link and was wishing him the best of luck making it back on time.

Link- Thanks for all your help, Mario.

Mario- Don't thank me yet. You still have a deadline to keep and the sun is already starting to set.

Link- You're right. I better hurry. Until we meet again, my friend.

Link and Epona dashed off to return to Hyrule as quickly as they could. As for Mario, he decided to return to his house in near Toad Town

*Mario and Luigi's house*

Luigi was placing an icepack on his head, because he had a headache. Recently, he and Mario and Yoshi were in Kongo Jungle where they met and helped an ape named Donkey Kong. They helped Donkey Kong save his friends, but when Luigi asked how they were getting back home, Donkey Kong had shot them out of a barrel cannon, and launched them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. During the landing, Luigi hit his head and was spending all day with an icepack on his head, trying to do something about the pain. Luigi sat on the couch and turned on the TV while still holding the icepack on his head. Then Luigi heard the door open and saw Mario returning home.

Luigi- Mario, you sure have been gone for a while. Where've you been all day?

Mario- What a day I had today! You wouldn't believe it.

Mario told Luigi about Link and about what happened at the canyon.

Luigi- Sounds like you went through one hell of an ordeal.

Mario- I just hope Link made it on time. It's almost sunset.

Suddenly, Toad rushed into the Mario Brothers' house and ran up to Mario and Luigi.

Toad- Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach has summoned you! Bowser is up to something again!

*Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom*

Link was riding Epona and approaching the boarder back to Hyrule.

Link- Faster Epona! Our time is almost up! Hold on a second! What is that?

Link thought he saw something moving towards the Mushroom Kingdom in the distance. He pulled out a telescope to get a better look. What he saw shocked him.

Link- Oh no! Mario could be in danger! I know I have to bring this back to Darunia before sunset, but I can't leave my new friend after all he has done for me. What to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule Unite**

*At Princess Peach's castle*

Toad lead Mario and Luigi into the castle where Princess Peach was waiting.

Princess Peach- Mario Brothers, thank you for coming on such short notice.

Mario- Our pleasure, princess. What is Bowser up to this time?

Princess Peach- We got word that Bowser is on his way here with a huge army of piranha plants, but he was also seen visiting Ashley the witch for a potion. Bowser might've used whatever potion he got from her to improve those piranha plants.

Mario- I'm sure Luigi and I can handle whatever Bowser has cooked up for us.

Toad- You mean like when Bowser made those force field generators and you had to have Donkey Kong fight them instead?

Mario- They're piranha plants. Luigi and I can beat them easily with the fire flowers.

Luigi- Good point there, Mario. I think I have two left.

Mario and Luigi each ate a fire flower and turned into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi. Suddenly, there was a hug noise coming from outside and the ground began to shake.

Fire Luigi- Looks like Bowser is here already!

Fire Mario- Come on, Luigi! Let's get to work!

Fire Mario and Fire Luigi ran outside and saw the castle gate being destroyed by piranha plants that were 10 times their normal size.

Fire Mario- Here they come! Let's give them a taste of pasta power!

Fire Mario and Fire Luigi shot their fireballs at the giant piranha plants, but when the smoke cleared, nothing happened to them.

Fire Luigi- What's going on?! These piranha plants should've become crispy by now!

Bowser flew in while riding his flying clown car.

Bowser- Hahahaha! I knew you would resort to your fire tricks! So I asked Ashley to make these piranha plants fireproof! No matter how much fire you throw at them, it won't help in the slightest!

A piranha plant jumped for Fire Luigi, but Fire Luigi jumped out of the way. Then another bit Fire Luigi from behind and changed him back to normal Luigi. Luigi was knocked to the ground and surrounded by five more piranha plants.

Fire Mario- Luigi! Hold on! I'm coming!

Before Fire Mario could get there, another piranha plant got in Fire Mario's way, blocking him from helping Luigi.

Bowser- Looks like you got other things to worry about, Mario. Piranha plants, lunch!

The piranha plant was about to attack Fire Mario, but suddenly its stem was completely cut. Fire Mario looked to where the stem of that piranha plant had been, and standing there, silhouetted by the sunset, was Link of Hyrule, holding the Master Sword. Link worked furiously, cutting more stems attached to some of the fireproof piranha plants; focusing his efforts on the plants surrounding Luigi.

Fire Mario- Link…?

Link- Hey, Mario.

Luigi- That's the swordsman you met today?

Fire Mario- Yes, but what about…

Bowser- Hey! What's this swordsman in the green dress doing here?!

A piranha plant tried to attack Link from behind, but Link dodged and stabbed the top of its head with the Master Sword.

Link- Turning your plants into mulch! They might be fireproof, but their not confetti proof! Mario, let me handle this.

The piranha plants all focused their attacks on Link instead of the Mario Brothers, but Link was too fast for them as the Master Sword cut through each of their stems like a weed whacker. Link managed to destroy all of the fireproof piranha plants and Fire Mario and Luigi were very impressed with Link's skill with the sword.

Luigi- Wow! Incredible!

Fire Mario- That was the most impressive skill with a sword I have ever seen!

Link- There is a reason why I was chosen to wield the Master Sword.

Bowser jumped out of his flying clown car, swung on a spiked ball attached to a chain, and landed near Link, Fire Mario, and Luigi.

Bowser- You'll pay for that you swordsman in a green dress! I'll crush you flat and grind you into powder!

Fire Mario- Well, now that there are no more fireproof monsters, Luigi and I can join in. You ready for this, Link?

Link- Let's kick his ass!

Bowser swung his spiked ball around, but the three jumped and avoided it. Luigi got behind Bowser and tried to grab his tail, but Bowser lifted his it before Luigi could grab it.

Bowser- You think I'm dumb enough to fall for the same trick you used when you were with that oversized monkey?

Bowser slammed his tail against the ground and almost hit Luigi.

Fire Mario- Good thing I still have my fire power.

Fire Mario shot a few fireballs at Bowser. Bowser was hurting from the fireballs, but not so much that he couldn't strike back.

Bowser- I'll show you real fire power!

Bowser used his fire breath at Fire Mario, but Link blocked it with his shield. Then Link took aim and hit Bowser with a sword beam. Bowser got annoyed and swung his spiked ball at Link and knocked him to the ground. Link got up and began charging the Master Sword.

Link- So that's how you want to play it.

Bowser swung the spiked ball at Link again, but Link chopped the spiked ball in half with one swing.

Bowser- Holy shit! What was that?!

Link- It's called the Triforce Cut. The Master Sword was created by the gods themselves and I can use their power for this attack.

Bowser growled in anger and refused to give up. He charged for Link, but Link countered with a sword spin attack. Then Fire Mario shot a fully charged fireball at Bowser and knocked him against the wall.

Bowser- Darn it! I can't take much more. You and this swordsman in the green dress win this round, but I'll be back!

Bowser crawled into this flying clown car and escaped, flying off into the sunset.

Link- Good riddance.

Fire Mario- Link, what about getting that treasure back before sunset?

Link- I sent my horse, Epona, to go to Hyrule castle without me. I just hope she got to Hyrule castle in time.

Suddenly, Link saw Epona rushing towards him and he saw Princess Zelda riding Epona.

Link- Princess Zelda? What are you doing here?

Zelda- When Epona arrived at Hyrule Castle and you weren't riding her, I feared something happened.

Link- Did she make it before Darunia's deadline?

Zelda- Thankfully, she did. And now the risk of a civil war is over. But why did you send Epona back to Hyrule without you?

Link- I would've never have gotten the treasure back from Ganondorf if it wasn't for my new friends. And when I saw them in danger, I had to help.

Fire Mario- Thank you, Link.

Link- No problem. If you, your brother, or the Mushroom Kingdom need my help, just give me a shout out.

The End


End file.
